Newlyweds
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: If she had to tell him, she wasn't doing it right. This is a purely smut story. I needed a Rossi/Strauss smut story so I wrote it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This is what my warped mind comes up with. **

**This is a purely smut story. I needed a Rossi/Strauss smut story so I wrote one. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Love it...hate it...let me know, but be nice.**

Newlyweds

David Rossi looked up from the instructions he'd been reading, "Erin, baby, what are you doing?"

"If I have to tell you I must not be doing it right," kissing the back of his neck again as her hands traveled into his open collar and down his chest.

"Oh you're doing it right, but I thought you wanted this put together before Jessie got home."

"I do, but she won't be home for a few hours."Erin murmured moving her lips from one side of his neck to other as he sat on the floor in front of her.

Dropping the screw driver he'd been holding on the coffee table, he slid up on the couch beside his wife. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"It's not talking, David." Straddling his lap, Erin pressed her hand against the hardening bulge in his jeans as she captured his lips kissing him breathless.

Repeating the kiss, he pulled her tightly against him, moving his hands under the hem of her blouse, up her back, before running his fingers down her spine causing her to shiver. Slowly his hands traveled around her sides, to rest on her stomach, one hand began to undo the buttons, while the other explored up her torso to cup a perfect breast. "Mrs. Rossi, you're not wearing a bra, my fantasy come true." Kissing the side of her neck, moving to the spot only he knew would make her moan.

"Mmm" she loved the way his hands played her body. Kissing him hard, she ripped open his shirt, buttons flying and feeling him twitch against her thigh. Breaking the kiss her lips found his collarbone, kissing, licking and biting.

Erin threw her head back smiling when Rossi gripped her thighs firmly as his mouth found her neck, moving down to kiss her heart, then seize a taunt nipple sucking intensely before shifting to the other. Her soft moans fueled the fire already started within him. Continuing his attention on her breasts, his hands moved to unfasten her jeans; he could feel her heat against him and wanted to hear her scream. Finally breaking contact, "Baby, I can't do this here with you sitting on my lap."

Teasingly, Erin Strauss-Rossi slowly slid off him, making sure to add a little pressure on his groin as she did. Standing she reached for his hand, pulling him to his feet, kissing him breathless before rolling out of his reach, stripping off her top. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she waited for Dave to catch up before again, stepping away from his grasp, running up the stairs. At the top she laughed and threw her blouse at him. As he reached the top step he captured her kissing her, once more she moved away from him, sauntering into the bedroom. It didn't take long for him to catch up, wrapping his arms around her seizing her mouth with his. Pushing her on the bed, he removed her shoes, socks, pulling her jeans and panties down her shapely legs, tossing them across the room. Crawling up her body he kissed, licked, sucked and bit.

She was on fire, every touch made her skin tingle and burn with desire. Dave slowly paid attention to every inch, dipping his tongue into her navel she squirmed. Smiling as he moved lower, he blew on her over heated core and was rewarded with another moan as she spread her legs for him. Lowering his lips to kiss her outer lips her cell phone rang.

Not raising his head, be mumbled against her, "Might be important, better answer that Erin."

She could hear the mischief in his voice as she reached for the phone with one hand and tried to swat his head away with the other. As she answered he gently began to flick his tongue across her clit. He could hear her trying to control her voice as she spoke, he knew from the conversation she was talking to Garcia. This just made him more determined to break her control. Again he flicked his tongue across her nub, before taking it between his lips, sucking on it lightly.

"Oh, God!" She moaned. Then he heard her say, "No, no I'm fine Penelope, but I need to go, David's…I'll call you later." Hanging up the phone, throwing it on the chair across the room, "Damn you Rossi." He lifted his head and smiled, as she pushed him back down, "Don't you dare stop now, Oh Gawd…that feels so good, harder, David." He sucked a little harder, slipping one finger into her, adding another crooking one to hit just the right spot sending her into a frenzy of sensations. He could feel her inner walls began to spasm, as he thrust his fingers, faster and deeper while still lapping at her clit. One more flick of his tongue and she began to buck against his mouth gripping his head to keep him in place, her climax racking her entire body. As she reached the peak, Dave drank from her like a hungry man. Slowly he helped bring her down, her breathing labored, he kissed her lower lips one more time, before moving up her body, tasting as much of her skin as he could. Erin had a taste he couldn't get enough of sweet, sexy, better than the finest scotch. Capturing her mouth with his in a scorching kiss, tasting herself on him increased her desire for his body. She wanted skin to skin, him inside her.

Breaking the kiss, she reached between them, unfastened and unzipped his jeans. "I want you naked, and inside me, NOW, David." Not one to disappoint his lady, he quickly shed his clothes and positioned himself above her. Erin could see the look in his eyes; it told her she started this game and he was going to play it to the end. Rossi loved playing games with Erin, especially in bed. He could taunt with the best and he planned on teasing her until she begged. Reaching between them again she tried to grab his penis, but he swatted her hand away.

"Now, now, patience is a virtue, baby." Taking himself in one hand, rubbing the tip against her already sensitive center.

Moaning, "I'm not a patient woman, David, you know that." Gripping the bedspread, closing her eyes as wave after wave of feelings traveled through her body. She wanted more and more of those feelings. David Rossi could do to her what no man had ever done, he played her like a fiddle, she thought after they married things would even out, but they hadn't, they just got better, sexier, hotter.

"Tell me what you want, Erin."

"You know what I want." She told him through clenched teeth as he rubbed the head of his cock against her again.

"Tell me, Erin, tell what you want."

"I want you, you inside me. I want you to make me feel, moan and scream."

Laughing, "I've already done that…What else you got?"

"David…" before she could say anything else he thrust deep into her, holding still so she could adjust. He loved the way they fit, her inner walls so hot against him. Once she started to fidget he pulled out and thrust back, over and over, bring her to the brink again. He knew how to angle himself to give her the maximum pleasure.

"Fuck, David, don't stop, don't you dare stop. I'm close, so close." Writhing in bliss, matching his rhythm thrust for thrust, she felt herself being pulled over the edge again. Not giving her time to recover from this orgasm, driving deeper, harder and faster, he was on the edge of his own. Feeling her walls clench around him once more, he heard her scream, "David", he spilled into her letting her climax milk him dry. Rolling them on their sides, he stayed buried deep inside, wrapping his arms tightly around her kissing her sweetly as he rubbed her back, helping bring her back from the fireworks ripping through her body. Dave loved the aftershock of their encounters; they let him know he'd worked her body into a frenzy, and she was fulfilled.

Finally catching her breath, "David that was amazing." She shivered a bit as the cool air of the room teased the already heightened senses of their overheated bodies.

"Mmm hmm", he said, pulling out of her. Erin rolled on her back, and he laid his head on her chest listening to her breathe. "I love you, Erin." He whispered tracing lazy patterns on her stomach after pulling the throw at the foot of the bed over them.

"I love you too, David…more and more each day." She wasn't sure how long they'd spent just holding each other in the quiet afternoon; this would go on her list of favorite times. She had lots of favorite moments; most of them involved the man resting in her arms.

Dave kissed her again, sitting up looking at the clock; they'd been up stairs almost three hours. "Baby, as wonderful as that was and as happy as I would be to spend all day in bed with you, I should get dressed and get Jessie's cedar chest put together, she'll be home soon."

Erin got out of bed, pulled him up, kissing him as she walked them to the bathroom. Showering together, making love one more time as they showered, they dressed and headed back down stairs. Dave worked on the chest while she made tea. '

/

/

Watching him put the finishing touches on her daughter's gift, she thought about what a wonderful man she had and how lucky she was he loved her and her children. These thought began to fuel her desire again, but she knew Jessie and her friend who was spending the night would be home any time.

A few minutes later the girls walked through the front door. "Mom, Dave, we're home."

"In the living room," Erin called, running her hands through Dave's hair as he sat in front of her.

"You both remember, Amy?"

Both nodded, "Hi Amy," they said in unison.

Jessie saw the chest sitting in the corner, with her name inscribed into it, "is that really mine?"

Smiling, "Yes, honey it is. Dave and I wanted to reward you for the great grades and effort you've put into school this semester. I know you've wanted one."

Hugging both her mother and bonus father she did a typical Jessie dance around the room as Dave moved to sit by his wife on the couch, everyone laughing at the young woman.

Standing , Dave pulled Erin up, "I think I'll go start dinner." Kissing his wife, "you want to help?"

Erin said sure as Jessie comment, "Guys, I have a guest can you do that somewhere else."

Dave and Erin left, leaving Jessie and her friend in the living room.

Jessie found a button on the floor, while Amy sat on the couch finding 2 more. Handing them to Jessie, she asked, "What's up with the buttons, there's another one over there." Pointing across the room on the floor.

Jessie looked from the buttons, to the kitchen door, back to the buttons. Then she smiled, shook her head and looked at her friend, "Newlyweds, that's what's up with the buttons… Newlyweds."


End file.
